VERDADE OU DESAFIO
by Yuki-chan Killua-kun e Koyomi
Summary: Os alunos de Hog Hogwarts    a Gabrielle  decidem jogar VERDADE ou DESAFIO. No que será que isso vai dar? Só lendo para descobrir... XD


VERDADE OU DESAFIO

Numa noite do inverno frio de Hogwarts, seus estudantes inventaram para passar o tempo de brincar de verdade ou desafio. Esse grupo era composto pelo famoso Harry Potter, o talentoso jogador de xadrez Rony, pela sabe tudo [Killua:Não sabia o que escreve dela ai lembrei disso : yay~ XD Koyomi: :3] Hermione, a talentosa jogadora de quadribol Gina, o malvado que virou do bem Malfoy, o explosivo Simas, o ex-da-Gina Dino, o atrapalhado [Yuki: Não posso falar nada na verdade =: é mesmo : ;: poxa...i.i] Neville, a meiga para uns [Yuki: eu eu eu~ XD] e esquisita para outros (ou ainda nada para outros)[Killua: tipo eu] Luna, a popular Cho, os gêmeos Fred e George, a fã de Harry Gabrielle.

Jogavam com dados mágicos formando uma rodinha. Simas... [Killua: não... Ele pode explodir os dados antes de começarem. Yuki: ta. Então...] Malfoy jogou os dados, um vermelho para a pergunta e outro verde para a resposta. Os dados ficaram suspensos no ar por alguns segundos e, em seguida, caíram na frente de Neville-Luna.

Gina POV'S

- Verdade ou desafio, Luna? – perguntou Neville.

- Verdade. – respondeu Luna toda feliz, com aquele sorriso de sempre.

- É verdade que... que... os zonzóbulos entram na sua cabeça e deixam você confuso por alguns minutos? – Neville com aquela cara de inocente... me deu vontade de rir. Ele ficava vermelhinho quando estava perto de Luna Lovegood.

- Siim – Como sempre respondeu com todo o orgulho.

Os dados mágicos já haviam escolhido outra dupla Cho -Simas.

Gina POV Off

-Verdade – Respondeu Simas.

- Você não cansa de se explodir? O.o

- Depois de um tempo você se acostuma com seu próprio azar.

Todos olharam espantados para Simas. Falar aquilo tão tranquilamente...

Hermione- Gina.

-Desafio – Toda sorridente e confiante.

-Te desafio a falar com quem foi o seu melhor beijo e onde aconteceu. – Hermione com um sorriso mais confiante agora que Gina corou.

-F-foi-i... c-com – Corou cada vez mais, enquanto os seus três irmãos, que participavam da brincadeira, a olhavam fixamente – C-com o Harry... – A última frase soou com um fio de voz acompanhada por – Na sala precisa...

Ninguém na sala entendeu. Só Hermione, que sorriu logo após da "inocente" brincadeira com a Weasley que ficou da cor de seus belos cabelos ruivos.

Fred (ou será o George?)- Gina.

- Verdade – Não querendo se envergonhar outra vez.

- É verdade que você dormiu com o Harry todos os dias que ele foi em casa?

Gina Pov

_Como assim? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Como será que eles sabem disso? [Yuki: eita O_O] Ah. Obviamente entraram no meu quarto[Killua:Você podia deixar a porta fechada Ginny-Ginny -.-"] ... Mas não posso falar que dormi com ele... provavelmente o matariam. Mas é verdade e não posso mentir... aiai que tenso =S_

- Dormi. Algum problema? – Perguntei com uma cara de vitoriosa.

- Como assim você dormiu com o MEU Harry Potter? Você acha que ele dormiria com uma biscate como você ? – Argh. Aquela idiota da Gabrielle tinha que se meter... Só o que faltava ¬¬"".

- Olha aqui a ÚNICA BISCATE que EU estou vendo é VOCÊ! –Apontei o dedo no meio da cara dessa... dessa... ahh esquece. Mas ela devia saber que a ÚNICA que pertence a HARRY POTTER É GINA WEASLEY. Pronto desabafei.

- Dá para parar vocês duas? Isso é só um jogo para nos divertirmos – falou um Malfoy tentando tranqüilizar a situação. Mas certamente foi ignorado – AFF.

- Sabe... – Disse George com um sorriso no rosto.

-... Até que é divertido. – Completou Fred.

- Harry, olhe! – Rony apontou o dedo para as duas meninas, que olharam para ele com um olhar interrogativo.

Harry olhou e viu Cho mandar um beijo para ele. Então Gina e Gabrielle ficaram com ciúmes e pularam na Cho... e começou a confusão de novo. [Killua: Adoro confusão, principalmente quando brigam por causa de alguém hahahaha. Yuki: pobre [?] Cho~].

Os meninos já estavam impacientes com as três e começaram a jogar novamente só entre eles mesmo. Malfoy - Harry.

- Desafio.

- Te desafio a parar essa briga chata delas.

Harry se aproximou das três e puxou Gina pelo braço. Ela ia protestar, mas não deu tempo, porque Harry a beijou com todo o carinho [Killua: e amor. Yuki: paixão~ *-*] que sentia pela ruiva. As outras duas pararam e olharam perplexamente surpresas.

- Gina... para com essa discussão boba. Não quero te ver estressada à toa – A olhou com todo o carinho que tinha para ela – Você sabe que não precisa discutir, mas ainda continua, por quê? Você sabe que eu só pertenço a uma única garota e essa é você!

Todos na sala ficaram em silêncio após essa linda declaração. [Yuki: *-*]

- Wow! Isso foi... – Disse Fred.

- Impressionante Ginny-Ginny... – Continuou George.

-... Até demais O.O – Completou Rony.

~ Depois do Jogo ~

Todos foram para suas respectivas casas, menos Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, que foram em direção à Torre de Astronomia [Killua: hm... ;)]. Chegando lá, Harry olhava nos olhos de Gina e ela nos dele.

[Yuki se inspirando no Killua:] Ele a segurava pela cintura. Estavam bem próximos... O rosto dele a menos de dois centímetros do dela...

- Gina... eu te amo tanto que depois daquela briga por mim... fiquei pensando que não precisava fazer aquele escarcéu todo – sussurrou Harry e ela corou.

- Harry... Eu... Também te amo tanto... Só tinha medo de te perder – Harry sorriu com essa mini declaração. Aproximou-se dela e a beijou lentamente como se fosse a última vez que se veriam [Killua: e seria -.-" esse seria o último deles juntos em Hog Hogwarts. Yuki: sério? i.i] Harry depois murmurou :

- Gi, depois que nós dois terminarmos Hogwarts... Você me daria a honra de se tornar minha Gina para sempre? Você aceita se casar comigo, Harry Potter, até o fim de nossas vidas? – Perguntou meio desajeitado não sabendo como fazer aquilo direito.

- Harry, eu aceito! Foi o que eu mais quis na minha vida inteira. – Ele por fim beijou a moça, mas não foi um beijo qualquer. Foi o beijo mais carinhoso e cheio de amor que Gina teve com Harry Potter. Depois do beijo, Gina sussurrou:

- Harry... TE DESAFIO!

- Pode mandar.

- Te desafio a me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

Harry apenas sorriu e os dois foram em direção aos dormitórios.

N/A: Espero que tenha ficado bom. Como todo autor Feliz eu Tb quero REVIEWS se possível. Podem me dar sugestões e criticas de como melhor ^^ .

É só isso galerinha até a próxima fic, Bye!


End file.
